


Driving Lessons

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [103]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil rides shotgun while Clint drives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you mean you don’t have a driver’s license?" Phil asked him, genuinely surprised.

Clint shrugged. “I don’t have one. Not in my name, at least. I have one with an alias on it. R&D made it for me.” 

Phil held out a hand and Clint fished out his wallet to give the driver’s license to Phil. Phil studied the plastic card then gave the archer an unimpressed look. “Jeremy Renner?”

Clint grinned. “People say I look like him.”

"In what universe?" Phil said, deadpan.

"In this one, smartass."

Phil rolled his eyes at him. “Guess we’ll just have to get you one then. You do know how to drive, right?”

Clint swatted at the air. “Pssh. It’s a car, Phil. I’ve driven quinjets and boats. I think I can handle a measly car.”

"But do you  _know_  how to drive one?” Phil asked.

"I do. I’ve driven cars before. Okay, once."

Phil sighed. “Let’s go for a test drive then.”

"Sweet."

—-

Clint swerved the corner and stomped on the brakes, making the car stop directly in front of a small store. “How’d I do, boss?” Clint grinned at the man beside him.

Phil held on to the dashboard with both hands and his eyes were as wide as he’d let them, his breathing shallow and quick. He slowly turned to Clint with a horrified look. “I think I just saw the light on the end of the road.”

"Does that mean I can ace the test?"

"Ace the test?  _Ace the test?!_ You, sir, should not ever be allowed to drive  _at all._ You’re a maniac.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that bad.”

"We crashed into a trash can."

"Just three times!"

"You didn’t stop. Ever. Not until you parked us here."

"There was no reason to."

"There were stoplights. and stop signs."

"I thought those were just suggestions…"

"You almost ran over an old lady!"

"Please! I saw her from a mile away and I avoided her just fine."

"That was horrible." Phil whispered.

"But did you die?" Clint whispered back.

Phil shook his head at him, disbelieving before getting out of the car to trade places with the archer. “If I’m going to teach you how to drive it’s going to be somewhere with no civilians.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98051616586/if-i-ever-reach-500-followers-ill-do-another)


End file.
